07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Riria
'''Riria '''is a minor antagonist who only appeared in the Drama CD The Love Letter Which God Receives. Appearance Since Riria's only appearance in the series is in a drama CD, her physical appearance remains unknown. Personality Riria was kind and welcoming at first. As a Kor, she was aggressive. Her personality reverted to how it originally was after Frau purified her soul. Relationships Her lover: Riria apparently cared deeply for her lover. She became corrupted by a Kor because she longed for her lover to return to her. History She was obsessed with reuniting with her deceased lover, and when she saw Hakuren, believed that he was her dead lover. Riria made a wish to a Kor to have Hakuren stay with her forever, but Frau eventually destroyed the Kor that had possessed her, and she aged rapidly after the Kor was destroyed (the Kor had kept her physically young). Teito suggested that she write a letter to her lover every day, and she agreed to do so. Drama CD synopsis Track three follows Teito and Hakuren as they venture through the forest in search of help. They come across a rather large building and are greeted by a girl whom offers them free lodging for the night. She then introduces herself as Riria, the owner of the hotel. Riria is intrigued by Hakuren's appearance, explaining to him that he reminds her of someone she knew. She then brings them into a luxurious room where dinner had already been prepared and served. Riria leaves them to their meal but Teito is suspicious of her kind hospitality. Hakuren then leaves to find Riria to borrow a map. Hakuren finds Riria mumbling to herself and asks what is wrong. She explains that her lover had passed away a long time ago. Hakuren offers a prayer for his soul but Riria says that is unnecessary. She then tells Hakuren that she had been waiting for him. A pair of skeletal wings sprouts out from Riria's back, and Hakuren realizes that she had been possessed by a Kor. The Kor speaks to Riria and lures her into making a second wish. Riria wishes for Hakuren to always stay by her side. Teito finds them and manages to grab hold of Riria. But Hakuren tells Teito to let go, stating that he will protect her. Riria reveals that Hakuren looks like her dead lover, and that they will never be apart again. Riria proceeds to attack Teito before Frau and Castor appear. Castor knocks Hakuren out while Frau prepares to destroy the Kor wings with Verloren's Scythe. Riria tries to stop Frau, because if the Kor disappears, she will slowly forget about her lover. Frau realizes that she is standing still in time. Teito suggests that she write a letter to her dead lover everyday so that she will never forget him. Frau agrees, as that way, her feelings for him will stay with her forever. Riria decides to heed their advice and says that she might have been waiting for someone to tell her these words. The Kor wings starts to break, and Frau shatters it with Veloren's scythe. With the removal of the Kor, Riria begins to age as time catches up to her. Teito wonders why she didn't ask the Kor to bring her lover back to life. Frau explains that even the Kor cannot violate the final rest of the dead: they cannot meet with the dead or resurrect them. Just then, Burupya finds Teito and licks him. Upon seeing him, Teito realizes that the loss of a life can never be returned, and because of that fact, life is so precious to them. Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Onetime characters Category:Human Category:Articles with no image available